


Everything for my little girl

by Thomatshu



Category: Castle
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Adults, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomatshu/pseuds/Thomatshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father would do everything for his little girl, no? But what if what she asks of him is not that traditional?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything for my little girl

**Author's Note:**

> **\---Disclaimer---**  
>  The TV-show Castle, its characters, its story and everything related are not owned by me. I merely play in the sandbox that someone else created.  
> All trademarks are the property of their respective owners.  
> Also I don’t encourage, condone or approve of the actions portrayed in this fanfiction.  
> All characters are 18 years or older.
> 
> **\---Warning---**  
>  This story contains Castle and Alexis in a sexual setting with each other while still being related aka incest.  
> If this bothers you and/or you find this idea repulsive/gross, please let this story be and kindly take a look at some of the other marvelous Castle fanfictions that can be found on this website.  
> For the people that decide to read it, you have been warned ;)
> 
> **\---Note of the author---**  
>  First of all I want to welcome you to this story and thank you for showing interest in it by opening it. :)  
> This story came from an idea that was implanted in my head by comments on a Castle forum. This idea got stuck in there somehow so I decided to let it out as a writing exercise. The results of this mental labor is the story below.  
> That said I want to warn you again that it probably is not everyone’s cup of Thea because of the fact that in my Richard Castle/Alexis pairing they are in fact still related.  
> I won’t blame you if you find this idea repulsive/gross. That’s why I put in the warning tags above.  
> For those that decide to read it: I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please leave any feedback you may have.  
> Greetings,  
> Thomatshu

Richard Castle was busy writing in his office. Together with Beckett he had closed a case earlier in the afternoon. A gruesome murder on a journalist. Some shady people in the underworld hadn’t taken some things in his articles so well, resulting in a bashed in skull.

The case have given him a lot of inspiration and with his mother out of town and Alexis out with some girlfriends for a sleepover, it was a good as time as ever to catch up on some writing. Hoping that it would shut up Paula and Gina for at least the next couple of weeks.

Castle had just finished chapter 16 and was thinking how to start the next one when he was startled by the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut.

That was weird. Only three people had a key to the loft and two of them were supposed to be gone while the third one was sitting in his office in front of his laptop.

His inner detective awoke from its slumber while he rose from his comfortable chair, determined to find the source of the disturbance. He was barely fast enough with opening his office door to see a pair of feet going up the top of the stairs.

Castle followed. When he made his way upstairs he heard the sound of sobs coming from Alexis’ room.

Concerned he made his way to her door and knocked. There he waited for a few seconds but with no response and the continued sounds of crying, Castle opened the door.

Peeking his head in the room he took in the surroundings. His daughter was sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed. Her arms hugging a pillow and her knees pulled up. Uncontrollably sobbing.

He made haste getting to her to embrace her in one of his ‘sad-Alexis’ hugs.

“Pumpkin, are you okay? What happened?” he asked with a lowered voice.

His daughter didn’t respond. Instead she got rid of the pillow and shifted so she was crying against his chest, engulfed in his arms.

His heart broke seeing his little girl like that. So sad and unhappy.

Castle didn’t know how long they sat there like that, rubbing her back in a soothing manner and whispering softly in her ear that everything would be alright, his shirt soaked by her tears. But after what felt like hours she calmed down enough for another attempt to find out what happened.

“What happened, honey?” he tried again.

“Why do they always break my heart, dad?” Alexis responded sounding a bit odd from all the crying. “Am I so disgusting and repulsive that I drive everyone away?”

Castle was shocked.

“What? ... No, pumpkin! How could you think such a thing?” he asked.

“I told you about Jake?” she asked.

“Your boyfriend, right?” he nodded.

Alexis nodded back, confirming.

“Well we were going for some drinks with the gang earlier when I saw him with another girl in the bar.”

At this point tears started flowing again.

“He stood there kissing her…” she sobbed. “… and then he took her hand and pulled her to the toilets.”

His daughter hid herself again against his chest. Castle understood why she was so upset. He knew like no other what happened in the toilets in a bar.

Poor girl. So unlucky in her love life. Dumped because she felt not ready for sex, a breakup because he went to study on the other side of the country almost completely ignoring her, the guys that didn’t call back after a first date because she didn’t put out and now this.

He felt her pain. It was the same when Meredith cheated on him.

“I’m so sorry, Pumpkin. I know how you feel. I know from experience that there is not much I can tell you that will make any difference in how you feel right now. But please never think that you are disgusting or repulsive or not deserving off love. You are an intelligent, beautiful, funny and strong woman. If they don’t see it, that’s their problem. But please, never doubt yourself that you are these things.”

Alexis sniffed and whipped some of the tears away.

“Thanks, dad. What helped you through it?” She asked.

“Time, honey. And ice-cream. Lots and lots of ice-cream. Want me to go get some?” Castle responded.

“No thanks, dad. I think I’m going to take a shower and then try to get some sleep.” Alexis said.

“Want me to wait here for you and then stay until you fall asleep?” He asked.

“That’s very sweet, dad, but I think I need some time alone to process some things. I’m sorry for disturbing your evening of writing.” said Alexis before getting up and grabbing the things she needed for her shower.

“Hey, no need to apologize. You know that you are more important to me than writing or my career. I’ll always be here for you.” He said, kissing his daughter on the forehead. “I’ll come check up on you a bit later when you are in bed.”

 

* * *

 

  **Half an hour later**

Castle knocked on her door again entering silently. His daughter was already in bed. He went to her side and kneeled down to give her a goodnight kiss.

“Goodnight, pumpkin.” He whispered.

Her response was soft and sleepy.

“Night, dad.”

He made his way towards the door to leave. Just before he closed the door he heard a soft murmur.

“And thinking he was going to be my first.”

Castle had to swallow.

 

* * *

 

Alexis’ pain lessened somewhat over the course of the next few days. Castle made it his sole mission to help her deal with it as much as he could and she would allow him.

He excused himself from the next case with Beckett by telling her he needed to write or that it would be his murder that would be her next case.

He and Alexis talked, played laser tag, ate ice-cream, watched movies… the usual post-breakup routine.

It seemed to work. Four days after ‘the event’, as they called it, Alexis came to the conclusion that Jake was not worth her and that feeling bad over him was only making her miserable. She texted him that she had seen him and that they were done. She never wanted to see him again.

The lack of a response from him spoke volumes.

This closure helped a lot as it resulted in a lifted spirit. Growing back to the confident and upbeat woman she normally was.

But that only lasted a couple of days.

Castle saw her often sitting in concentration, like she was reflecting over an important question or decision and she distanced herself from him a bit more.

Frankly Castle was worried. He wondered if she simply had a ‘Castle-overdose’ from the last few days and that she needed some time or if there was a deeper lying problem?

When he approached her and asked if she was alright, she told him that everything was okay before kissing him on the cheek and retreating for the night.

Castle grew more and more concerned with each passing day that this behavior continued. That was until eleven days after the event, when she approached him.

Castle was sitting that day in his office again, catching up on some writing, when Alexis entered.

“Dad, can we talk?” she asked hesitantly.

“Sure, pumpkin.” Castle responded, slightly worried by the serious tone she had used to ask the question.

Alexis made her way to his desk and sat on it, her legs dangling over the edge, while he put his laptop away.

“Now first you have to promise me that you won’t freak out or become angry, that you will hear me out completely without interrupting and that you won’t jump to conclusions. Oh and this whole conversation is to be absolutely private. You promise?” she pleaded.

“I promise but you’re making me slightly worried here.” He answered nervously.

“I thought that Jake would have been my first to sleep with. I liked him a lot and I trusted him. But he turned out to be an asshole. You always told me that my first time should be with someone that I love and trust unconditionally.” Alexis started.

“I did and I still believe that.” Castle confirmed, slightly uncomfortable with the subject.

“I understand that my virginity is something precious that I could give to someone I love and trust. But how can I do that when that same person can break my heart in an instance? How can I be sure that he is the right one, that he won’t betray me?” she continued.

Castle tried to come up with an answer but found it hard finding one worthwhile.

“You can never be sure, honey. How much you love and trust someone, he or she can always be different from who they claim to be and break your heart. That is a risk we all have to take.” He responded.

“But I don’t want that. I want someone I can be sure of. That I love and trust unconditionally. And I have been thinking. The only person I know that I love and trust so much and that I think would deserve such a gift from me is …” and there Alexis hesitated.

Castle sat silent, looking at his daughter, silently encouraging her to go on but at the same time unsure and uncomfortable about this whole conversation. But if she needed his talk he would have it with her. It was after all his sacred duty as her father.

Alexis swallowed, took a deep breath and continued.

“The only one I can think of is … you.” She said.

Castle felt like his head just exploded but with time standing still it was still in place. Whatever he was expecting from this conversation was not this. He couldn’t think. He must have misheard or misunderstood for sure.

“Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to have sex with you?” he asked unbelievingly.

“Now remember that you promised me to not become freaked out and angry and that you would hear me out completely.” She said with fearful eyes focused on the ground. “And the answer is yes.”

Castle didn’t know what to say. His eighteen year old and only daughter had just asked him to take her virginity.

Alexis took that silence as an invitation to further plead her case.

“I know this must come as a shock but it makes perfect sense. Just hear me out, okay? As I told you there is no one in this world that I love more than you. And I know that there is no one in the world that loves me more than you. No one that I trust more. No one of which I’m more certain that he would never hurt me if he could help it.” Her voice getting stronger again.

“You are always telling me that I’m so intelligent and beautiful. Or is that conversation from earlier just a lie?” she asked.

“No it was no lie. You are intelligent and beautiful. But I am you DAD.” Castle responded.

“I know you are, dad. But you were always more than just a dad for me. You were and are also my best friend. The only one that can make me feel so special. The only one that makes me feel loved and safe.” Alexis told him. “And I’m not blind either. It’s not because you are my dad that I don’t notice that you are handsome too.”

“Look, pumpkin, I think this breakup has hit you harder than you thought. I don’t think that you are making good and rational decisions right now.” He tried.

“Dammit, dad. You still think that I’m just a child. I’m eighteen. I’m a grown woman that can make her own decisions. You yourself said that I’m intelligent beyond my age. You yourself said that I act more responsible than you all the time. And it’s not the breakup. I came to peace with what happened. What I ask here is not something I decided on a whim. The last few days I thought everything through. How it could possibly change our relationship, how it could affect your career, how it could affect your and my life. But if we just keep this to ourselves, I don’t see any problem.” She said a little angry.

“Now I know that this is something you never thought I would ask of you and I know it’s a lot to take in, so I won’t ask you to make a decision right here and now. All I ask of you is that you think about it and when you have decided to give me an answer. Whatever it is, I will respect it.”

And before she or Castle could say anything more, Alexis jumped of the desk, gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and was out of the office. Leaving behind a stunned Castle who was in for a sleepless night.

 

* * *

 

Two days of non-stop thinking. Two days of weighing pros en cons. The balance was that there were much more cons than pros.

He was her father. He was much, much older. She was his little girl. If someone found out their lives were practically over. It was not the way it should be for her. And lots more of those.

To be honest there were only two pros. It was what she wanted and it would make her happy. The last one being what he had vouched to do forever when he had first held her in his arms, eighteen years ago.

He had still not decided when Alexis approached him. They were both sitting on the couch.

“Have you thought about what I asked?” she started.

“Not quite yet. I just wanted to ask if you are sure about this. If you really think I should be the one to do this.” Castle responded.

“I gave my reasons last time and I have not changed my mind about them. I still think it’s a good idea.” Said Alexis.

“If we do this you understand what would be at risk, right? Our lives and future and such?” he queried.

“Like I told last time I have thought days about those things. We just have to make sure no one finds out.” Was her answer.

“Fine, okay.” Castle said.

“It that a yes?” Alexis asked hopeful.

“Yes, pumpkin, that’s a yes.” Castle signed, unable to believe he was doing this.

“Oh, thanks, dad!” Alexis exclaimed, flying towards castle to give him a bone-crushing hug.

“Okay, okay, easy now. Don’t kill me yet.” He joked. “Have you thought about how and when you would like to do this thing?”

“Not yet to be honest. I wanted to wait till I got your answer. I didn’t want to get my hopes up for nothing.” Said Alexis honestly.

“I want it to be something special for you. If I may suggest that we have diner in one of those fancy places, dressed up and all. After we can go for a movie or to the theater. When we then return home we can let things run its course if you still want.” Castle suggested.

“Sounds great, dad.” Alexis agreed.

They agreed that Friday would be best for their ‘date’. Castle made reservations in one of the best restaurants in town while Alexis went shopping for a new dress, determined to look as good as possible.

The closer D-day got, the more nervous they both became. But both were determined not to let the other know.

 

* * *

 

That Friday they both dressed up. Castle wore his best tuxedo, the one he kept for only the most special of occasions. Finished before his daughter, he waited in the living room. Sitting in such a position that he could clearly see the stairs.

When Alexis finally came down he held his breath. She looked gorgeous in her red dress, her hair in an elegant braid. A simple silver necklace around her neck.

Only when she impatiently stood, waiting for him to say something, would his brain start functioning again.

“You look gorgeous, pumpkin.” He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Thanks, dad. You too clean up nicely.” was her response to his compliment.

Smiling they made their way out of the loft and to the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

Alexis looked with big eyes around the restaurant when they arrived. She had been to a lot of nice places with her dad but this was a whole new level of nice.

Castle looked at her, smiling. He loved giving her new things to see and experience. She was after all the most important person in his life.

Once seated they started with some small talk and gradually their nervousness settled down, allowing for jokes and laughter.

After a wonderful meal they went to see a movie, as opted by Alexis. Being the gentleman he was, Castle let his daughter decide which movie they would see. She decided to see ‘Now you see me’ with Morgan Freeman. Armed with popcorn and soft drinks, they made their way towards their seats.

Both agreed that the movie was good, despite the more than disappointing ending.

This concluded their ‘outdoors date’ and they returned home.

 

* * *

 

Once back home, Castle could feel that Alexis’ nervousness had returned. So he decided to put her mind at ease by doing one of her favorite things.

After putting on some music, he asked her for a dance around the living room. Twirling around the improv dance floor she relaxed visibly and he was able to make her laugh with his antics.

It also relaxed him, allowing him to put his mind at ease and let things run its course.

And it seemed to work. While dancing Castle noticed that their bodies pressed closer and closer to each other with every passing song.

Suddenly their eyes connected. Staring at each other the moment felt right to progress things. Castle leaned in for a kiss.

He had expected that the moment their lips would touch it would somehow feel wrong, very wrong. It was in fact the opposite. Somehow, Castle thought himself crazy for thinking like that, it felt rather … right.

It was a gentle and sweet first kiss. When they broke it, they both put their foreheads together, panting from holding their breath.

Castle decided to give her some time to say something in case she had changed her mind but before after a moment Alexis initiated one herself.

This second kiss was a bit more heated, Castle slightly sucking on her lip before Alexis allowed access for his tong to further deepen it.

And so they stood there a while in the living room making out, their bodies pressed together, until Alexis took a step backwards, grabbed Castle’s hand in her own and pulled him softly towards the bedroom.

When she opened the door and entered the room she gasped at the sight.

Castle’s bedroom was darkened but illuminated by the dancing light of dozens of candles, which Castle had lit when Alexis was in the bathroom on their return from the movies.

He closed the door behind them and gently took his daughter in his arms.

“Are you certain about this?” he asked. “We could still stop here.”

Alexis responded by initiating another passionate kiss.

Castle rotated them around and pressed her gently against the wall, deepening the kiss.

And so they stood there, Castle caressing Alexis’ body, when she started fiddling with the bowtie he was wearing.

On successfully loosening it, she threw it to the side, following up her action by starting to unbutton his shirt.

Meanwhile Castle was stroking her from her hips higher up to the side of her breasts and back down, eliciting some soft moans that were silenced by his lips still on hers.

When the last button of his shirt was undone, Castle threw in on the ground while Alexis’ hands started exploring his chest.

His own hands made their way to the zipper of her dress, waiting for her approval to continue, which he got by means of a quick nod of her head.

When her dress fell from her body to the floor Castle let out a gasp. He started drinking in the sight of her flawless young body, now clad in nothing but a pair of red boyshorts.

Castle had never seen her like that, always giving her all the privacy she needed. She was perfect in every way.

He realized that he had been standing there looking at her for a minute or two without saying something. Snapping out of the hypnotizing power of her body he looked her in the eyes again.

In her gaze was the unmistakable question of approval of her body. He quickly put her at ease.

“You are absolutely beautiful, sweetheart.”

A bit bolder by his praise, Alexis started unbuckling Castle’s belt, followed by his pants button and zipper. Once this clothing item removed, Alexis went down to her knees in front of him, her hands on the edge of his boxers.

Here Castle quickly stopped her by putting his hands over hers, preventing her from slipping down the textile before pulling her up again.

“No, pumpkin. I want this evening to be about you and only you.” He said, before lifting the young girl in his arms and setting her down on the bed.

Making his way over her body he initiated another passionate kiss, his hands caressing her breasts, resulting in more soft moans. From there he started a trail of kisses from her mouth to her cheeks followed by the side of her throat before sucking on the pressure point between her neck and shoulder.

This action made Alexis groan in pleasure while she stroked Castle’s side and back with her hands.

Encouraged by the good response, Castle resumed his trip of kisses towards her breasts. Kissing them and licking them, sucking on her erect nipples, which made his daughter’s moans only louder.

Meanwhile he had made his way with his hand to her core after stroking her inner thighs. After caressing her through the last layer of fabric which resulted in squeals of pleasure, he pulled the boyshorts aside.

Now with unobstructed access to her folds he could realize what he was doing to her. She was already so wet.

He started preparing her even more by stroking the sensitive point above her entrance with his thumb. Her response didn’t disappoint.

Her whole body was trembling. Even more so when he gently entered a finger into her core.

He let her get used to the intrusion before starting to move it. He was rewarded for this action with more gasps and moans. She was so unimaginable tight.

Adding a second finger resulted only in more trembling and squeals of delight.

Still moving his fingers, he kissed his way from her breasts downwards over her ribs and belly towards the treasure.

When he pulled his fingers out of her, she let out whimpers of protest. Castle chuckled at her impatience.

“We don’t want this in the way, now do we?” he laughed, removing her red boyshorts.

The sight in front of him was breathtaking. The beautiful sight of the young girl in all her glory.

She was completely shaven and with her legs parted for him he had an unobstructed view, her wetness like dew on her flower.

He positioned his head at her entrance and smelled her fragrance. It was clean and sweet like an untainted rose.

The moment he kissed her folds a shock went through her body, together with a grasp and an ‘Oh, dad!’. Her hands moved to his head only to entangle in his hair. A silent plea for more, which he was glad to give her.

With his tong one moment caressing her lips and pleasure point and the other dipping inside, Castle drove Alexis to her peak.

It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen or heard. Her eyes closed and her back arched. Her body trembling beneath his touch. Her hands on his head. His name on her lips.

Seeing her like that had made him rock hard. Removing his boxers he noticed Alexis staring at him, a bit fearful at his length and width. He reassured her with a smile and reached for a condom in his nightstand.

Before he could get one though he was stopped by Alexis’ hand on his arm.

“Please don’t, dad. I’m on birth control and I know you get tested for STDs regularly. I want to feel this without any barriers.” She pleaded.

Nodding, he positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for confirmation to continue, which he got by a quick nod from Alexis.

Slowly and carefully he entered her but only just the tip of his member, allowing her to get used to the feeling and letting her body adjust. His intrusion was met gasps and moans from the both of them.

Pressing a bit further he encountered the evidence of her maidenhood.

“Honey, this will hurt a bit but once it’s over the pain won’t last.” He warned her.

Alexis nodded in response.

Castle leaned down and covered her lips with his own for a kiss before with one swift motion breaking through the barrier, filling her completely.

Alexis beneath him groaned in pain, unshed tears in her eyes. Castle held still, wanting to make this experience as painless as possible, soothing her by gently stroking her side.

In the next couple of minutes he saw her face relax from its previous pain distorted state. Deciding to try going onwards he started making slow and little movements.

Castle saw that she was still a bit uncomfortable at first but after a while she started uttering soft moans.

Seeing it was safe to continue he increased his movement but kept the same slow tempo. Still allowing her to adjust to his size.

When she started moving her hips to meet him and get him deeper inside her, he moved faster, using her groans and moans for guidance.

Alexis could feel the earlier sensation starting to build up in her body again. What sent her over the edge again was his thumb caressing her sweet spot. It felt the same as before but also different than that one. Feeling him move inside her added a whole new layer of pleasure.

Castle felt her tighten and pulse around him, along with her nails digging in his back, leaving behind a trail of scratches. It almost sent him over the edge too but he managed to hang in and postpone his own peak.

When her orgasm had calmed down again he repositioned one of her legs, putting it over his shoulder. This new position allowed him to reach places inside her he couldn’t in the position before.

When she suddenly gasped louder than ever, he knew that he had found **_that_ ** spot.

Smirking he adjusted his movement so he stroked against it time after time.

It didn’t take long before Alexis came again. He kissed her hard, their tongs battling for the upper hand.

The contractions around him were too much for him to handle. They sent him over the edge too. With a primal grunt he came in her.

Alexis’ third orgasm was the best of them all. The warmth radiating from his seed deep inside her was divine. It gave everything an extra dimension.

When he was about to pull out of her and lay next to her she stopped him. A silent plea to stay inside and on top of her for a while longer. A thing he gladly obliged.

So they lay there for a while longer, both panting from the exertion, Castle very careful not to put too much weight on her fragile body. They shared some soft kisses, stroked each other affectionately.

When Castle saw that Alexis had it hard to stay awake, sleepy from the exhaustion, he removed himself from on top of her and lay beside her. Gently positioning her on her side so he could spoon behind her, holding his daughter in his arms, her back against his warm chest. They were both sticky and sweaty but they didn’t care.

In that position Castle was surprised how not awkward this whole thing was and he hoped that his daughter’s first time was everything she had hoped for it to be and more. That she was happy. Cause that was the only thing that mattered to him.

“Sleep well pumpkin.” He whispered softly, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Holding Alexis in his arms, he followed his daughter into the world of sleep and dreams.


End file.
